In the United States, and many other countries, a traditional burial involves placing a casket in a grave pit dug into a cemetery or other site. If using a vault, the grave pit will be dug and the vault either placed down in the pit before the funeral or will rest atop the grave pit for placement of the casket. Whether using a vault or not, typically several pallbearers will carry the casket to the grave pit and place it over the pit, where it can later be lowered into the ground. When the pallbearers reach the pit, they must be careful so as to not fall into the pit. Because the pit is wider than the casket, planks (either wood or metal) are usually placed lengthwise across the pit to allow the pallbearers to place the casket over the pit without falling into the pit. Likewise, mourners may desire to come forward and place flowers on the casket, and may use the planks as a means to get closer to the casket.
Unfortunately, the planks are often unstable and may not properly cover the pit. As such, pallbearers and mourners are at risk of falling into the pit. Further, the pit often remains uncovered, creating a hazard to people and pets. Therefore, there remains a need for a bridge for using at a gravesite during interment that reduces the risk of falling and that likewise adds to the beauty of the ceremony. The current disclosure seeks to solve these and other problems.